


Test iOS formatting

by totallynotparanoid



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotparanoid/pseuds/totallynotparanoid
Summary: A test of iOS message formatting for personal use.





	Test iOS formatting

This is a blank for now, while I focus on Work Skins.

contact Capital.  
  
**Character A:** iOS reply  
  
**Character B:** Other person's reply  
  
**Character A:** SMS reply  
  


This is just a separate paragraph, to add cool info to. 

I removed text-transform: capitalize; from the work skin as people generally capitalise only if they want to. 

There's an interesting idea to have alternative narrative exposition when the style is hidden. Consider adding that as a practice? <b> means bold. 

gay idiot  
  
**Character A:** iOS hello there, i am a worm  
  
**Character C:** Please stop texting me.   
  
**Character A:** lol wrm  
  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6e2d82f097689e83680752f20b0fe461/449283a4ee220217-ef/s400x600/e870e5f57419fc64e5ade5c5cbd7c411bbb60cee.png)  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/28bc39eb5759b16e825cd768ae258609/0731e21da8feb43f-a8/s1280x1920/de25865880e5eac7cd2d22f42be33e0fab96de93.png)  


James Brand  
  
**Me:** If you're going to fight me, I want a shotgun  
**Me:** You can use a sword  
  
**James Brand:** Sounds fair, let's do this  
**James Brand:** I specifically want the zweihander though  
  
**Me:** To even it up I won't use shotgun cartridges  
**Me:** I'll just try to bludgeon you to death with it  
**Today** 10:15 AM  
**Me:** The cat tried to eat my weetabix _again_ this morning  
  



End file.
